Doctor Who - The Seeds of Death (VHS)
Doctor Who - The Seeds of Death was released in 7th October 1985 and 13th July 1987 by BBC Video. Description Deadly Ice Warriors, exploding seed pods and a lethal fungus are among the terrors in store in this feature-length adventure. It is the 21st Century and Earth is totally dependent on T-Mat, a revolutionary form of instant travel. When the system breaks down the Doctor and friends make a hazardous journey to the relay station on the moon only to find that it has fallen into the hands of the Ice Warriors who plan to invade Earth. Using T-Mat, the Ice Warriors transport seed pods to Earth which burst, disgorging a deadly Martian fungus. This spreads rapidly, extracting vital oxygen from the atmosphere. Can the Doctor outwit the evil Ice Warriors and destroy the fungus in time to save a dying world? Credits Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. The 1985 advert with clips of various titles that are released by the Video Collection including clips from: * John Wayne classics * "Rio Grande" * "Sands of Iwo Jima" * "The Quiet Man" * Cary Grant carrying Doris Day on his shoulder in "A Touch of Mink" * "Indiscreet" (1958) * "Operation Petticoat" * Cary Grant in "Father Goose" * The greatest western film "High Noon" * "The Bells of St. Mary's" * It's a wonderful life * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * a scene of Frank Sinatra saying 'Hi' in "Young at Heart" * Never Love a Stranger. * "The Men" * "The Glory Boys" Then here is range of cartoon clips for some children's titles by the Video Collection including. * "Mr. T" smashing the door down and arriving into a room in an episode of the "Mr. T" cartoon show, * "Space Ghost" flying downward in the cosmos and shooting lasers with his hand. * "Atom Ant" arriving into shot in the "Atom Ant" cartoon intro. * The scene of Zilly running away from a crocodile in his jacket from the "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon show. * A gust of wind blowing Atom Ant's mailbox outside his tree the wrong side. * "Yogi Bear" watching his friend run out of his cave in "Hey There, it's Yogi Bear" * He-Man getting his power of Greyskull ready in the intro of the "He-Man and the Universe" cartoon series and yelling his "I have the power" quote. * Mr T taking a glare. * Muttley having a wheezy giggle in the airplane scene of a "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon episode Here is the last few set of clips that end the commercial which are: * * * * a "Young at Heart" scene of Doris Day taking a smile. The very last clip of the advert is the logo of the Video Collection with the announcer telling people to start their collection today. 1987 Re-release It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Category:Doctor Who Category:VHS Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Sci-Fi Videos by BBC Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection movies trailer from 1985 (announced by Simon Bates) Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:BBFC U